


You Hog the Covers and I’ll Hide the Coffee

by CoffeemateJC



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee, Death Glare - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: A certain first officer messes with his wife, the Captain.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 30
Kudos: 76





	You Hog the Covers and I’ll Hide the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Manalyzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manalyzer/gifts).



> This is for Mana! The idea came from a picture she posted on Twitter 😍 ☕️ Unbeta’d so please be kind! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/coffeemate_jc/status/1360548408927416328?s=21 
> 
> I don’t own Star Trek or any of its characters.

Kathryn Janeway was extremely irritated this morning. Not only did she wake up later than usual, but she also was unable to order coffee from her replicator… or any replicator on the ship for that matter! She tried getting coffee from the mess hall on her way to the bridge but was unsuccessful. Either it was a strange coincidence or something was up. Kathryn assumed the latter.

She now sat at her desk in the ready room, furiously tapping away at her console and tossing PADDS as she finished reading them. Just then her door chime sounded. She knew exactly who it was going to be. Without looking up, she authorized the entrance of the visitor.

“Come in.”

“Good morning, Kathryn,” Chakotay said as he entered.

He sounded more cheerful than usual. ’Daring move’, Kathryn thought as she knew that the peculiar events of the morning, more than likely, involved a certain First Officer. 

Chakotay was about to walk around to the side of her desk to give her a kiss but was met with a deadly glare so he thought better of it. 

“Having fun?” She asked, her eyes burning a hole in his uniform. 

“I’m not sure what you mean…” Chakotay responded, trying to hide the grin forming on his face. 

Without saying a word, she got up from her desk and walked over to the replicator. She stopped and turned on her heel to face him, still donning her look of death.

Keeping her eyes on him, she ordered, “Coffee, Black.”

Chakotay swallowed.

The computer answered, “Access denied. Why don’t you let your tall, handsome, dimpled husband have some covers once in a while...”

Kathryn lowered her head towards Chakotay, keeping her glare. 

Chakotay looked down sheepishly, but couldn’t help the dimples that were threatening to come out. 

“...and tell your helmsman to do the same or he’s going to get a Bat’leth to the head in his sleep.”

Chakotay looked up at her when he heard the last part. 

Kathryn laughed and Chakotay joined, although hesitantly as he was afraid that wasn’t a good sign. 

She walked up to him and put her hands on his arms. She looked up at him, “Tell B’Elanna I heard her loud and clear.” She gave him a quick kiss. “You on the other hand…” she said, poking a finger into his chest, “I better have coffee on my desk in the next five minutes or you and Tom will be sleeping on the bridge for a couple weeks.” 

Chakotay breathed out a laugh, “Yes, ma’am,” he answered then kissed her again. 

She smiled her curved smile and sat back down at her desk. 

As he walked toward the door he said, “I’ll have B’Elanna get right on that… and I’ll replicate some extra blankets.” He winked.

Kathryn playfully threw something his way as he ducked through the door. She went back to work, shaking her head and smiling in amusement.

*~*The End*~*


End file.
